


Love, Cyrus

by Im_trash_bye



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyrus Moves Away, Fluff and Angst, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Not too angsty, but like, gays writin some letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_trash_bye/pseuds/Im_trash_bye
Summary: When Cyrus moves away over the summer, he and his best friend are distraught. Naturally, they start to write one another letters, as TJ claims they're a 'dying art form'. Unfortunately, things get a little tangled along the way.





	Love, Cyrus

**Author's Note:**

> hey there tyrus stans, it's me, ya gorl
> 
> so uh here's a little thing to start Tyrus week off with a bang. (realistically it's like a disappointing thud)
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you feel like it, read my other works if you want to, and have a good morning, afternoon, or evening!

6/17/19

Dear TJ,

I miss you. I miss your stupid oversized hoodies, and the way you do your hair. I miss your muddy shoes and awful jokes and how you act like you don’t care, but you do. I miss your blue bedroom walls, the way you grin at me like you always know something I never will, and how completely and utterly stupid you are. I miss your voice and your skin and your eyes and your freckles and your glasses, even if they take up most of the space on your face.

I miss you, TJ.

I promise I’ll visit home,   
Cyrus

***

7/17/19

Cyrus,

I’m sorry it took so long to write you back, and I hope you’re surviving in the Middle of Nowhere™, or wherever it is your parents dragged you off to. And yeah, I miss you too, A. I know you probably want to scream and yell an kick and punch me and all of it because I didn’t say goodbye and I’m sorry, I promise. I just couldn’t make myself do it. I didn’t want to say goodbye because I knew I’d do something I’d regret. 

I miss you too, Cyrus.

TJ

***

7/25/19

TJ,

I know you wanted to say goodbye, but I don’t understand why you wouldn’t. What kind of thing would you regret so badly that you don’t say goodbye to your own best friend? Please return my calls, I miss hearing your voice.

See you soon, I promise,  
Cyrus

***

8/23/19

Cy,

So… It’s been a while. My first day of school was today, I guess it probably wasn’t for you. I got Ms. Randall again, and I figured you might sympathize with me on that one - she called me PJ again. Also, Charlotte Perry asked where you were. I accidentally told her you moved away over the summer, so I’d look over your shoulder every few hours if I were you. I sat with the Danbury twins at lunch, and I’m pretty sure Chris considered poisoning me with battery acid or something. Time for a new table, I guess. I didn’t respond to your letter for so long because I guess I didn’t want to answer your question. I didn’t want to say goodbye because I’d probably accidentally kiss you.

I’ll visit you soon,  
PJ

PS - I promise to pick up the phone when you call (I tried to call you a few days ago but you missed it).  
PPS - I just tried calling again, call me back.  
PPPS - I guess the tables have turned.  
~~PPPPS - I love you~~

***

9/3/19

Cy,

Please.

Love,  
TJ

***

10/1/19

Cyrus,

Please just call me or write me or something I don’t care I just need to know that you’re okay. I love you so much and I don’t know how I’d live without you. Please don’t be hurt. I know this isn’t how prayer works and I know that this is a letter to you and not to some omniscient being but please, if there is a god out there somewhere. Whatever god or being or whatever the hell you are, don’t let Cyrus get hurt. Please.

Love,  
TJ

***

1/1/20

Teej,

I’m sorry.

I love you too.

Love,  
Cyrus

***

1/2/20

Teej,

I sent you a letter yesterday so maybe you’ll get this one at the same time. I just realized I probably should have said something more. I’m sorry we keep missing each other, and I’m sorry we’re both idiots or at least that I’m an idiot and it rubbed off on you I guess. Anyway, I’m sorry, and I love you.

I love all of the things you hate about yourself and I love you more than all of those things combined and I love you for all of the things I don’t like about you and I love you for your dirty clothes and your unruly hair and your messy room. I love your stupidly fat cat (by the way, tell Boots I love her and miss her and pet her for me) and your 50-year-old woman trapped in a two-year-old dog’s body (give Karen a treat for me) and your completely shady iguana (tell Salvador I’m keeping my eye on him from afar). I love how blind you are without your glasses and the way your voice sounds for about an hour after you wake up, and I love the very specific smile you give after telling a particularly awful joke. I love the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh and your obscene amount of freckles (I still haven’t counted them all).

I love you,  
Cyrus.

***

Cyrus sat at the table, mindlessly scribbling something about quadratic equations for math class when his phone started ringing. It split the silence open and had him lunging for it, desperate for a distraction.

“Hello? This is Cyrus.”

“Hey.” TJ’s voice was clean and clear on the other side. “This a good time?”

Cyrus sat up straight, grinning wide and nodding, though he knew TJ couldn’t see it.

“This is a perfect time.”


End file.
